Chapter of the Unknown Soldier
by slaxx76
Summary: Abandoned and left to die by the Imperium; a lone Imperial Guard Sargent fights for his life and the lives of the last survivors of his home world. When faced with certain death He soon realizes that he may have been abandoned but he was not forgotten. Where would your loyalties lie if your were an Unknown Soldier?


The pain that he felt deep in his chest was impossible to describe. As the light from the last escape shuttle's engines faded into the vast purple sky, Sgt. Calvin Reid was sure that his soul was dying. He thought that if he wasn't all ready deaf from the constant firing of bolter rifles and the screams from the monsters that were attacking his planet, he would hear his own heart breaking.

The war had started decades before Calvin was born. His mother always told him he was a miracle baby. The fact that his father and grandfather had lived long enough to sire children during the invasion was impossible even to try to comprehend. All that didn't matter now for there were no more miracles to be had on this day, the last day of his life.

Already he could feel the ground under his feet vibrating from the millions of creatures that marched toward their position. The Space Marines called the monsters "Tyranids". Calvin had grown up knowing the things by many names, "The Great Devourer", "Monsters", and "The Invasion". But as the first of the creature's acid dripping maws rose over the horizon all who huddled along with Calvin in that last crumbling bastion called them the same thing…Death.

He watched the two remaining Space Marines with a childlike awe. He grew up wanting to be a Space Marine, pretending to be a Space Marine as he rolled and tumbled with his friends. The memory of his Pa-Pa telling him stories of the battles he shared with them fascinated Calvin all his life. It was those stories that inspired Calvin to join the Imperial Guard. He knew that he would never be chosen, hell over half of all Imperial Guardsmen never even laid eyes on a Space Marine. Now looking back in hind sight, he wished he could take all those dreams back; for now he knew that when the Emperors finest walks on your home world…all was lost.

They were amazing to witness. They truly were the best of us all. The Emperors' chosen. They never slept, never complained, never ate. Calvin didn't think he even saw them breath. They simply did one thing and they did it very well. They killed. They killed by the thousands and that was just what he witnessed on his planet. Calvin imagined that these last two Marines had killed millions of life forms on countless planets over there mythical lifespan. They simply did what they were meant to do. Fearlessly, and without communication they fortified their positions, cleaned their immense bolter rifles, and set explosives. Not once did they look for escape but when Calvin stumbled upon the battle brothers kneeling in front of an icon of their leader; praying for survival or a quick death Calvin couldn't help but to break down and weep.

Giant green puss balls lobed over Calvin's head, charged with bio-chemical energy. When they landed the balls burst with the sound of something like a water balloon filled with acid being electrified at the same time. The air around his head was filled with the high pitched shrieks and low monstrous growls. He fired his Las-cannon till the monitor read "over heated" and the barrel optic glowed red. Calvin ejected the cannons power block and slammed in a new one. He had excelled in armament technologies and rewired his whole platoon's rifle components during his first tour. It increased the rifles range and damage by 30%. From there the sky was the limit for Calvin. He moved up steadily within the ranks of the guard. Making Sergeant of his own company he dealt with long range Las-Cannon support. He knew a las-cannon inside and out. It was his specialty and it was where he had the best chance to at least kill as many of those cursed monsters as he could.

He had been working on a semi-automated targeting system that would allow for a turret to not only to be aimed by an operator but also to target other objects that fit its programming. The war with the Tyranids gave Calvin all the opportunity he needed to perfect his invention. It had been a godsend as it was put to use with the three turrets that his small group had managed to salvage. They covered their flanks and allowed even the untrained civilians that clung with them to aid in their defense.

Calvin swung around to the sound of his fellow man screaming and caught the last glimpse of him before being ripped apart by some multi-limbed monster. Then Just as quickly the creature vaporized in a disgusting violet mist of its own alien guts as a bolter round punched through its body. Standing above him was the armored clad mountain of the Space Marines Frame. "Man that Turret or all is lost" Belted out of the helmet's embedded speaker. With that Calvin jumped to his feet and dashed to the unmanned bolter turrets. As he got there and began to reload he scanned the field that lay before his bivouac. The ground smoked with the fumes from the xeno's acid like blood. All traces of vegetation were either dead or burning. Through a high patch of debris that had once been a park Calvin heard a terrifying roar tare through the air. A large scythe like arm sliced down splitting what logs and trash lay underneath it. Stabbing it way deep into the ground the giant pulled it tremendous girth forward, revealing to Calvin it true horrifying size.

"Dear God what is that thing" he spoke under his breath. "Carnifax!" The name came from behind him again as the other of the two Space Marines surveyed the battle field. Even with the violent tempest of war raging all around them the Space Marine could hear every word as it lay dead in Calvin's mouth.

The giant lurched forward again and this time its roar was met with that of a million more. From behind its unimaginable girth countless smaller creatures charged forward. The ground seemed to writhe under the Carnifax's hooves as they made their advanced on the base. This was it. This was the final battle.

The creatures assault was merciless as every living person that remained in the stronghold opened fire. Calvin screamed till his lungs burned. The recoil from the twin bolters was tearing his arm from his shoulder but he didn't care. Blast after blast took down the mindless horrors as explosive shells gnawed at the carapace of the Carnifax. Finally Calvin was met with the empty click of his depleted weapon. He picked up a las-rifle to the ground watched with eyes bulging as the humongous creature rose up and smashed the roof of the building. Like a living bulldozer the Carnifax tore open the building, exposing all that was within. They had lasted 14 hours; Calvin himself was the last person from his world alive, the last man standing. As the Tyranid monstrosity lowered its head for its final attack Calvin covered his head with his arms and fell into a ball. As he came into this world he would leave it, in war. His last living desire being that this creature would somehow choke on his bones.

Sitting there in the darkness with his hands over his eyes Calvin awaited the unimaginable pain of the Carnifax devouring him…but that never came. Instead what Calvin heard was as alien to him as the monsters that were attacking. A voice, no a scream that held superhuman power erupted from above him. All of a sudden his mind felt dizzy and his stomach felt sick. Electricity cracked around his ears as he heard what sounded like thunder but was actually the Carnifax bellowed in pain. Calvin peered through his fingers at what was happening. Through the vapors of gas and smoke stood what seemed to be another space Marine, but this Marine was unlike the many that Calvin had witnessed die on his planet. This being was large even for a space Marine; easily standing over 12 feet tall. Despite his titanic size the warrior's agility was inhuman as he jumped and rolled, parrying the monsters jabs and thrusts.

In his left hand the Space Marine held a massive sword with multicolored cords and cables linking it to his armor. Large fan shaped arks of energy flashed out as the warrior cut and slashed at the monster. Even more impressive was the massive power arm that made up his right side. It's size alone almost match the Marines entire body with two small but no less powerful bolter cannons attached at the bottom of the forearm.

However if this wasn't enough the most and awe inspiring ornament that set this Space Marine apart from all others was the skull. With his keen eyes Calvin could make out what seemed like large bolts pinning a massive skull of what could only be described as a dragon's head to the Marines power arm. As big as the power arm was the skull engulfed it. The warrior mounted the skull perfectly to the middle of the arm so as to not interfere with any of its motion or articulation.

As the battle continued Calvin watched in disbelief as the lone Marine fought the horrifying creature to a standstill. He used the massive skull as a shield; dodging and deflecting blow after blow. Suddenly the Space Marine dashed forward; moving so fast that he seemed to vanish for a split second. Taking advantage of some unseen opportunity the warrior attacked the creature's less armored undercarriage.

With a deadly combination of precise sword strikes and devastating bolter volleys the Carnifax's legs collapsed under its massive weight. Crashing to the ground with a large rumble Calvin witnessed the victorious Space Marine leap in to the air. Lightning bolts jumping out from his black hair as he came down hard on to the monstrosities head, driving the iron like horn of the dragon's skull all the way through to the ground underneath. Pressurized gas vented from his power arm as he ripped the horn free from the ground, exploding the Carnifax's skull like a rotted fruit. With the battle won the Marine marched up to Calvin and extended his immense hand in aid. Looking up Calvin had no words. The Space Marine looked down upon him and spoke.

"Fight with me, and you will survive".

There were 15 Space Marines now. Many unlike the ones Calvin had seen earlier in the war. Their armor didn't seem as uniform as the others. Looking patched up or worked on, jumbled even. The color from one arm and leg was a totally different style from the power pack or helmet. It didn't make any sense but ultimately it didn't matter Calvin supposed. They were here and they had saved his life. As the battle played out the small band of Marines struck a massive blow to the attacking Tyranid army by unleashing a barrage of high powered missiles. Supporting the attack was a type of flying tank that Calvin could only wish to get a closer look at. It floated in midair and was armed from front to back with high caliber bolter cannons and missile pods. The squad had laid down a firewall and used the wall of flame to fend off the horde while executing millions with concentrated bursts of bolter fire.

"We have survived the wave, but we can't stop the tide" their leader spoke. He didn't have a name the other Marines of his squad simply calling him Librarian. Only one of the two Marines that held up in the bunker with Calvin had survived. Large gashes and pox marked acid holes exposed the metallic nature of his power armor from its painted surface. Various colored liquids spurted form his injuries as the Marine addressed the Librarian. "Thank you again brother for the glorious battle. When should we expect more reinforcements?" A small chuckle came from another Marine that was on the side investigated the dead remains that lay about the bunker. "There are no reinforcements." The librarian spoke. Silence hung in the air for a moment as the Space Marine continued. "No reinforcements? Surely you have an apothecary with you?" At this question yet another Marine this one carrying a massive flamethrower, erupted in to laughter. The sight of this was even more disturbing to Calvin than the Tyranids. "An Apothecary, did you hear that Nils, he wants an apothecary…" The Marine continued his laughter as he turned and walked in the opposite direction. "You don't have an Apothecary? But then…." The Marine was cut off, the massive hand of the librarian's power arm grabbing the Marines shoulder. "Nor do we have a Tech-Marine, or enough ammunition to last another battle here. Do you have any of these things brother?….." "Fergus" the Marine answered. "Do you have any of these things brother Fergus? For if you do I would request them." The Librarian finished.

"Who are you, what is the name of your chapter?" the Marine protested. "Why don't you ask me face to face brother?" The other Marine seemed lost as to what to do next. Newly anointed Marines didn't typically remove their helmets for the first 100 years of service to the chapter. The librarian moved his hands slowly offering to manipulate the Marines helmet. Spurts of gases vented from its sides as he removed it from atop the Marines head. "Brother Fergus, we are here for you and as many as we can save; for you all have been abandoned, Left here on this sad plant to die a warrior's death as cowards and the tainted wicked escape under the guise of loyalty to the Emperor. My name and the names of chapters are irrelevant to you, to all of us at this point. What is relevant is survival and that is what a Space Marine does best, he survives. So brother Fergus, Space Marine of the Hunter's Moon Chapter of Adeptus Astartes, servant to the emperor, I ask you do you want to know my name or do you want to survive."

The Librarian turned his gaze to Calvin and spoke. "And what of you, do you want to survive?" "Yes" he said

"And I like to be a Space Marine too!" Calvin added. The request had come from out of nowhere. Calvin felt as if he didn't even ask it. He couldn't believe it even as he heard it come out of his own mouth. To his surprise the Librarian smiled and knelt down to look Calvin in his eyes. "If you fight with me, to you dying breath, I may just grant that request."

The squad gathered what resources that could find in the last few moments at the bunker. Together the small group of Warriors fought their way back to secured launching pad. There they met up with even more Space Marines. They seemed to be from all over the galaxy, their damaged and patchwork power armor all sharing one similarity. The letters _**C.U.S**_ were painted on one of the two large shoulder pads. As Calvin made his way on to the aircraft he found the answer to the young Marine's question. There it hung in plain black and white colors, the Chapters standard. As Calvin examined it, it dawned on him what C.U.S stood for.

With the help from Brother Fergus and many other survivors the Librarian and his Marines secured what supplies they could and launched their tattered ship back in to orbit. Calvin watched as the world he had known his whole life became smaller and smaller. As it did the scope of the invasion became clear to Calvin. From orbit it could be seen how the planet's atmosphere had been changed from its once beautiful green skies to the now sick and infected purple. The Marine's small space shuttle was nothing more than piece of space debris to the hulking Tyranid hive ships that orbited the planet. The ships siphon tendrils bore their way into the atmosphere to begin the leeching process. With no one left to defend it the planet would be dead and drained in a matter of months.

Lifeless; Calvin's home world would then be nothing more than another dead planet in an ocean of stars, but then he remembered what the Librarian had said earlier. A Marine survives, and that is what Calvin did. He survived. The last of his kind…it was at that point that Calvin pledged to fight the Tyranid till the galaxy was rid of them or till he was dead. Just then the ship was rocketed. Lights and alarms sounded all over the ship as Marines began to man stations and prepare for something. As Calvin walked down the ships hallway he was nearly ran over by none other than Brother Fergus, the surviving Space Marine that he fought beside in the small bunker. "Brother Fergus, what's going on?" Calvin asked. "Apparently we are preparing to dock with this planet's one of orbital defense platforms." He said. "Docking, we just go into orbit, why are we docking?" Calvin continued.

"That's Simple", from down the hallway was the Librarian again this time followed by a squad of equally massive Marines. He walked up to Calvin and stopped. "I plan to crash it into the planet." The idea was absurd to Calvin. It had been known for years that the orbital defense platforms had been lost to the Tyranids during his grandfather time with the guard. The platform had to be swarming with the vile creatures. "But that would be suicide" Calvin said. "Suicide, like how it was suicide to rescue you…Calvin." The Librarian said. Calvin was shocked that he knew his name. "Walk with us." The Liberian asked. As the continued down the corridor the Liberians explained his plan in detail to Calvin and asked for his help. "I know of your familiarity with your planets technology and brother Fergus as told me of your improvements to the turrets that defended your bunker. I must say that I am impressed. You told earlier me that you wanted to be a Space Marine. If you help me with this mission, you will be well on way to that that very goal. So, Calvin…will you help me, Brother?"

Calvin's head was swimming as his heart pounded in his chest; rocking his body back and forth slightly. He had to force himself to take a deep breath and think about the Librarian's request. He could easily stay on the ship and live to fight another day. Serve his rescuers in a hundred different ways. As he thought this his eyes tuned to observation glass again to see his suffering world dyeing before him. "Last of my kind" He whispered to himself. After a moment of contemplation Calvin snapped his feet together and saluted the Librarian in Imperial Guard tradition "THE EMPEROR PROTECTS!" Calvin proclaimed. He thought it would be proper to do so. "No Calvin" the Librarian said lowering Calvin's taught arm with a single finger to his own power armor. "The Emperor forgets. I protect!" he said.

With that the ship banked hard on its side as a voice blared out of the vox speakers throughout the ship. "The Orbital defense base is within range sir. Coming about and awaiting orders." Calvin's heart began to race again and he forced himself to breath.

Fin.


End file.
